


Popular Opinion

by Boomage



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, in the sense of 'There Is A Gaster-Shaped Hole In The World' specifically, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomage/pseuds/Boomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between what everyone thinks and what's really going on. A microfic drabble about the skeleton family, which has always and forever consisted of two brothers with no one else around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular Opinion

Everyone thinks Sans is a bag of lazy bones, and to be honest, they're right. It takes so long for him to drag himself into the basement, to look over those notes, to observe the readings from the instruments -- they're not _his_ , it's not _right_ , he doesn't want to _do_ this any more. He throws sheets over the old and broken things, shoves them into corners, because why should he bother? They're all gone. They're not coming back.  
The instrument beeps. The lights of his eyes drift downwards as his attention shifts back -- another timeline disrupted. It's happening more often now. _He'd_ know what to do, Sans thinks, he'd charge right in with some bright idea or another. But he's not here any more. It's only Sans, now, the sole remaining member of his team. The sole reminder that monsters ever tried to bring such theories into reality. And he remembers --  
Papyrus calls out from the kitchen and Sans shoves the work back, haphazardly, instruments colliding with ill-fated blueprints. It doesn't matter. There are more timelines where that one came from. They'll be all right. It's not like it's the end of the world.  
Not yet, anyway.

\---

Everyone thinks Papyrus is way too energetic, but to be honest, they're wrong! Papyrus is just as energetic as he needs to be. There's so many ideas going through his _head_ , all of the time -- everything around him makes this strange sort of sense, because the great Papyrus knows what's going on with everyone, after all.  
Papyrus has always been this way, ever since he can remember. It's how he's so very astute!  
And sure, Papyrus will admit that his brother is strange, always getting into places he shouldn't possibly be at times he couldn't possibly be there. But Papyrus? No, Papyrus is perfectly normal. Why, he's been here ever since --  
Ever since --  
You know, the funniest thing is Papyrus can't even remember what happened before they moved to Snowdin. But it's surely not a problem; Sans would have told him if there was a problem!  
Yeah, Papyrus is pretty great.

\--

There have always been two skeleton brothers. They live in Snowdin and they make life interesting. Papyrus is tall and terrific, and Sans is short and slothful, and...  
And there's a quantum physics book inside of a joke book inside of a quantum physics book inside of a joke book inside of a quantum physics book.

-


End file.
